Chrome, daisuki
by Justgen
Summary: Another request... This time 2796. Enjoy desho  Btw... slight 8059 inside too


"Oi Tsuna, wake up," Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's bed.

"Mn… 5 more minutes…"

"Ten years later and still acting like a kid, I guess I'll have to wake him up, the hard way," the Sun Arcobaleno smirked.

He laid the dynamites around Vongola Decimo's bed and stood a distance away from the bed and pushed the lever down. The explosion had everyone in the base woken up, including Decimo, who was now wide awake, covered in black soot with his hair all puffed up.

"Jyuu-Jyuudaime, daijoubu?" the worried right-hand man rushed into his bedroom.

"Dai-daijoubu," Tsuna smiled nervously as he replied.

"Ahaha, looks like Tsuna had fun," the Rain Guardian laughed as he replied.

"Once a baka always a baka. Can't you see that Jyuudaime almost got hurt?" Gokudera sighed as he looked at Yamamoto. He didn't know what he saw in Yamamoto that made him fall in love with that guy. Yamamoto just flashed a smile at Gokudera, making him blush.

"Aw Gokudera-chan's blushing," Yamamoto smiled and teased Gokudera.

"U-urusai!" the right-hand man bellowed, his face turning red.

"Bo-boss, dai-daijoubu?" the Mist Guardian walked into his room and asked Tsuna.

"Daijoubu, Chrome-chan. Sorry to wake you up," the sight of Chrome made Tsuna smile.

As they walked to the dining table, Gokudera and Yamamoto stood up as they walk to the door to leave for a meeting. Yamamoto placed his arm around Gokudera and smiled at him as they left.

After breakfast, Tsuna decided that he had to express his feelings to Chrome today. Tsuna asked Chrome to take a walk with him.

"A-ano… Chrome-chan, I have something to tell you," Tsuna started.

"What is it, Boss?" Chrome looked at Tsuna, unknowingly tilting her head slightly, making the boss blush slightly.

"E-etou… Ch-Chrome-chan, da-daisuki…desu…"

However as the last two words were muffled, Chrome couldn't hear them and asked Tsuna kindly to repeat the statement, or rather, confession again. However before Decimo could even open his mouth, Reborn dropped from nowhere and landed on Tsuna's head hard.

"Re-Reborn! That hurts you know!" the boss massaged his head.

"Ciaossu Chrome," Reborn greeted the female Mist Guardian, totally ignoring Tsuna.

"Oi Reborn! Don't ignore me like that!"

"Urusai Tsuna," and with that, Reborn sent a kick to Tsuna's head hard, leaving the boss lying on the ground.

As Tsuna woke up, the first few people he saw was Gokudera, Yamamoto and of course, Chrome. Reborn was above him and shook his head slightly.

"All I did was send you a kick and already you're unconscious. You really are Dame Tsuna," Reborn let out a sigh.

"Jyuu-Jyuudaime, are you alright?" As usual his right-hand man was worried for the boss whenever he injures himself.

Yamamoto placed his arm around the right-hand man and reassured him that Tsuna was alright, before kissing his cheek in front of everyone else, leaving everyone in awe and the Storm Guardian red.

"Ya-Yamamoto…" Tsuna broke the silence as he felt the tension between Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Ba-baka, kissing me in front of Jyuudaime," Gokudera's face was as red as a tomato as he mumbled.

"Ne, this isn't enough, let me bring you somewhere else instead," Yamamoto smirked and carried Gokudera in his arms like a bride. The red-faced Gokudera struggled but to no avail, letting the Rain Guardian carry him to his room. [Wahahaha smut :D –gets hit by a brick- ] Tsuna just sighed and Reborn smirked at the lovely couple the Rain and Storm Guardian make.

"Da-daijoubu, Boss?" Chrome walked up to Tsuna and asked.

"Daijoubu."

"Yo-yokata…" Chrome muttered under her breath.

As the sun sets into the horizon, Tsuna walked to the dining table, being firm on confessing his love to Chrome tonight after dinner. Right after dinner when everyone else had left, Tsuna grabbed hold of Chrome's hand and took a deep breath before confessing.

"Ch-Chrome-chan, dai-daisuki desu!" the words finally came out of the Tenth's mouth.

The female Mist Guardian looked at the Tenth for a while before her face gradually turned to shades of pink. A faint smile appeared on her face as well.

"Bo-boss…" a word came out of Chrome's mouth as she leaned closer to Tsuna and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Da-daisuki desu…" the confession of Chrome finally came out.

Tsuna's face turned red as he touched his lips with his finger before a broad smile formed. Immediately he wrapped his arms around the Mist Guardian and gave a peck on her forehead.

"Chrome-chan, daisuki desu."

-The End-


End file.
